Quick connect/disconnect coupling assemblies for small flexible tube application are known in the art. Such couplings are utilized for bio-medical applications, convenience handling, beverage dispensing, instrument connections, photochemical handling, etc.
Frequently, such as in the beverage dispensing industry or medical industry, it is desirable to keep fluid containers sealed until the time of use. With present coupling assemblies, the container is sealed at the time of filling the container. When utilized, the container seal must be broken and the coupling assembly attached thereto. This is very often a time consuming and tedious process. In addition, it is even more undesirable in the medical arts area wherein it is of utmost importance to maintain the sterilized condition of medical supplies.
The present invention solves this problem and many others by providing a coupling assembly which includes a disposable male member which is sealed by suitable membrane seal and a female coupling member which includes a needle-like structure for penetrating the membrane seal upon releasable attachment of the male coupling member to the female coupling member.